Think the World Of
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: On the day of Valentine's, one girl begins thinking about her crush on a certain Ferb Fletcher. (slight FerbxOC, FerbxVanessa, and PhineasxIsabella)


**You thought you weren't gonna get anything from me this year? Well suck it! You do~! XD**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **P/F/P/F**

 **Think the World Of**

 **(~)**

Ugh… _Valentine's Day_ …

Danni Smith, who was a bit bulkier than some of the Fireside Girls that she had joined up with months ago, always found some sort of disdain towards the holiday. It wasn't because she herself was one of those people who were without another someone to spend it with, no. It was more because of the commercialism of it all. She had never truly experienced the holiday for herself, always spending the day with her parents and siblings on the day. During this time, her parents would unintentionally mock their children by showing how much they loved each other to pieces.

This year was different, of course.

During the former Summer, Danni had moved to Danville, a town of which her friend, Isabella Garcia Sharpio, was living in. She met her friends, Buford Van Stomm not being among them as she know him previously as well. She did, however, meet Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb.

From the looks of it, Baljeet appeared to have somewhat of a crush on Isabella, or something. Isabella knew this fairly well, but simply didn't have the heart to tell him of her real affections. Besides, she assumed that he would fall head over heels for Ginger, the one who truly held romantic feelings for the nerd.

Phineas was the target of Isabella's affections. As soon as Danni learned of this, she joined in with the other Fireside Girls' playful teasing of the possible couple. Of course, she also soon learned of how dense Phineas could be, and how he seemed unable to process the idea of himself and Isabella being together in that way. Danni would always have to pull back from smacking the boy on the back of the head for being so oblivious, as that would've been wrong. He was a boy, after all; they weren't exactly into romance at that age.

Then there was Ferb…

Dann couldn't put her finger on it, but Ferb was…interesting. Upon first meeting him, a sort of awkwardness had arose. She was so used to talkative people, since that's what her family was more like. Ferb was almost always quiet, with only his younger stepbrother, Phineas, to translate his silence. The blank expression on the boy's face used to freak her out a bit, and then there was his building skills that she seemed to once underestimate of both him and Phineas.

He didn't seem… _natural_.

But maybe that's why she grew to like him eventually. Ferb was different, and she learned to appreciate that. Whenever he did talk, he would say the most profound things, and Danni would find herself obsessed with every single word. She'd study about the phrase, she'd put some of it to practice, she would sometimes take it literally. Yes sir, Danni had grown to admire her friend, Ferb.

Soon, they were pretty good friends, sometimes even hanging out without the others. Apparently, Ferb liked it when people talked more than him, because talking wasn't really his thing. Danni didn't mind, of course, and found his presence to be very relaxing. Phineas used to mind a little (though deep down, he seemed a bit jealous of Danni "stealing his time with Ferb" as he put it in the nicest way he could without hurting her feelings), but eventually realized that he couldn't always spend every minute with his brother. Still, Danni almost felt guilty for not really speaking to Phineas about it in the first place; she had no idea that the two brothers were _that_ close.

The guilt died down, of course. After all, Phineas was starting to spend more time with Isabella, to which Isabella thanked Danni profusely for. Danni then no longer felt that what she was doing would cause many problems. It would open horizons for everyone, so it was a win-win; except it wasn't quite so, mainly because eventually, particularly a couple months ago, Danni grew to have a crush on Ferb Fletcher.

At first she brushed it off as nothing, but soon Danni felt butterflies every time she hung out with Ferb by herself. Then she started to feel that way even when she was with the group. Then it was simply every time she saw him. And then, it was every time she thought about him.

Danni thought she was getting sick at first, but Isabella explained to her that it was the symptoms of "romance" blossoming in her tomboyish little heart. Danni recoiled in horror at the revelation, as she held her ground when it came to the statement "boys are gross" and all of that. Eventually, she grew to accept it…a little too much, perhaps.

Isabella told her that it was extremely creepy to stalk them, and to never listen to Phineas and Ferb's sister when it came to this sort of thing. Though she did understand why Danni went to Candace for advice, as she was indeed dating herself, but such a way only worked for those were were… _lucky_ enough. Isabella didn't want Danni to risk being painted as a weirdo.

So, Danni, simply went at it the way any other girl would; she'd hide her feelings until the guy would suddenly launch himself to her feet and beg her to go out with him. Of course, Ferb was not like that, and cracking him would be insanely difficult. But Danni was also very stubborn, and was determined to get the boy to notice her.

How the HAY could someone like Ferb be as oblivious as his brother?!

Danni didn't understand why Ferb didn't seem to take a hint. Or maybe he did, and he just didn't show it? _Could_ he show it? He was a self-proclaimed ladies-man, so why didn't he seem to act upon her own feelings? Danni would often wonder this…

…And then she met Vanessa.

It had all been an accident, really. Phineas and Ferb had conducted a scavenger hunt, and Danni had been paired up with Ferb and Gretchen. Gretchen also had a crush on Ferb, and as a result the two…didn't really get along much. They didn't get along before, either; they were like two sides of a coin, both completely different from one another.

It wasn't that Gretchen was mean. Nothing could be further from the truth. If anything, Danni was probably the bully of their "relationship", and she regretted that to this day. Especially when they both learned of Ferb's affections towards Vanessa, who just so happened to be in the very coffee shop that they needed to get the coffee beans for the game. Ferb had fallen into a trance over this girl, and immediately Danni _knew_ that this was the girl keeping her from being Ferb's.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was Ferb's crush.

After that, Danni suddenly felt a pain in her heart, and had to leave early that day. She felt sick. She felt angry. She hated Ferb after that.

But only for a little while; after a few days had passed, and Danni didn't seem to have the strength to show up to the Flynn-Fletcher's home, Ferb himself went to check on her. It touched Danni, and it made her realize how stupid she was being. Ferb had been such a great friend to Danni, why did she feel the need to end it just because her feelings were not reciprocated?

Danni went to their backyard that day, with the boys building a large Ferris Wheel that reached the moon, particularly where their space cows had been living in. The cows were doing great, and the ice cream their milk had made was delicious.

Danni was ultimately fine with Ferb being with Vanessa, in spite not being able to overcome her crush on him. Part of her still hoped that he would forget about Vanessa, but Danni decided that it was fine. Gretchen did so as well, probably taking it better than Danni herself, and they finally became friends after that.

Everything was going to be just fine.

 **(~)**

Danni sat on the floor of Isabella's pink-themed room, while Isabella sat on her bed. The two were simply hanging out for the day after Isabella had briefly entered the Flynn-Fletcher home. She went home soon after, though, fuming for reasons that Phineas didn't understand. Isabella barely saw Ferb eyerolling as Phineas tried to understand what he had done wrong.

"So, how'd your day with Phin-boy, go, 'Bella?" Danni asked her friend, almost teasingly so; she had nicknames for everyone, it seemed.

Isabella grumbled, making Danni chuckle. "Ah'm guessin' he didn't take the hint once again?"

"When will that boy see that I love him?!" Isabella cried out dramatically.

"Maybe once ya' tell him yourself?" Danni laughed before being pummeled in the face by a pillow.

"Oh, shut up!" Isabella said, sticking her tongue out at her friend, "Just shut up, Danielle!"

Danni giggled. "What's the big deal, anyway?" she asked, "As far as Ah' know, this day's the same as any other, 'cept for everyone paradin' around with their dates. It's snowin' too hard for anythin' really romantic anyways."

"It's Valentine's Day, Danni," Isabella sighed, sounding the smallest bit depressed, "He should be getting me flowers, or chocolates, or roping the moon for me!"

Danni looked even more humored by this. "Like in that Christmas movie?" she asked, "Forget what it was called…Ah' haven't watched in years.

"I have," Isabella sighed, "That was such a romantic gesture…why can't my life be like that, Danni?"

Danni furrowed her eyebrows and smirked. "Patience is a virtue, 'Bella," she stated, "Ah'm sure y'all will make a fine couple when the time comes. 'Till then, just enjoy it, Ah' guess."

"Yeah…" Isabella sighed, "But…it's Valentine's Day…you think he'd understand…"

"Well, boys will be boys," Danni shrugged, "Ah' dunno what to tell you."

Isabella suddenly grinned at Danni. "I bet someone might be getting something for you," she said slyly.

Danni rolled her eyes. "Ah' told you," she said, "Ah'm still tryin' to get over that…"

"There's a chance still," Isabella stated, "I mean, there's quite a few years to go. Maybe he'll change his mind?"

"Please, Ah' am beggin', Isabella," Danni felt herself frown, "Ah' do _not_ want to try again any time soon. 'Sides, Valentine's Day ain't even my thing. Y'all know that."

"But it's your first one without your parents," Isabella said, "You should at least try to enjoy it."

Danni stuck out her tongue. "Nah," she said, "It ain't my thing. Ah' like it how things are, anyway…just him and me, bein' friends. It's enough, Ah've learned, it's enough."

Isabella smiled warmly at Danni, patting her on the back. "You're a good friend, Danni," she said.

Danni gave a prideful smile that elicited an evil grin from the girl in pink. "But if you were to be with Ferb on this special day," Isabella held back a giggle, "What would you two do? Have a picnic in the park?"

"In this freezing weather?" Danni scoffed, "No way, no how."

Both girls began to laugh at this idea before Danni hummed in thought. She shrugged as she answered. "Ah' just wanna have it simple," she stated, "If Ferb and Ah' were to hang out today, we'd just be talkin' over ice cream or somethin'. Ah'd feel horrible if he went all out and bought me flowers or somethin'. Just…simple will do."

This is why Danni considered Isabella one of her best friends. Normal girls would've initially thought that the idea was a boring one. Not Isabella. In fact, Isabella sighed wistfully, folding her hands together. "I remember on my birthday," she fawned, "When Phineas and I went for ice cream…"

Isabella sighed happily. "It was so nice," she said, "So sweet…"

Danni smiled. "That must've been mighty nice," she stated; she fell into thought for a moment, "Wonder if part of him…"

Isabella stared at Danni hopefully before the girl started to laugh mercilessly, making Isabella frown furiously at her. "Nah, that boy's too dense," Danni said jokingly, "There ain't _no way_."

Suddenly, Danni felt a pillow smacking her in the face as Isabella started to call her a jerk. Danni grinned.

 _Totally worth it._

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb, the objects of Isabella and Danni's affections, were in their backyard, which was covered in snow, ensuing in a snowball fight.

Yes, sir, it had been a wonderful Valentine's Day for them all.

 **A/N:**

 **Here's Gala, asking you all: What's wrong with a completely platonic Valentine's Day? XD I always spend this holiday with my family, so…yeah. This is what you get. Just a cute little oneshot about everyone being friends and stuff, instead of some romancey thing like that. Because everyone's done that, and I wanted to be cool and do something new.**

 **The weather was based off of the fact that today is, like, insanely snowy. At least where I'm at. My state sucks; I love it, but it sucks. Especially when it comes to weather. When it's summer, it's extremely hot and humid, and when it's winter it can be just as bad as the Arctic, maybe worse. I kid you not, someone who lives in Antarctica who came to visit a friend of mine actually said that the weather here was, at the time, worse than in the freezing tundra of Antarctica.**

 **This place S.U.C.K.S.**

 **Ah, well. It's a great place to live, anyway.**

 **To those of you who don't know who Danni is, I created Danni Alexandria Smith to be Ferb's love interest, because back then I didn't really like Ferbnessa all that much. I mean, Vanessa is much older than Ferb is. It's a little weird to pair them up, don't you think? Then I realized "They may be cute when they're OLDER", so I began to sympathize with that…**

 **And then "Act Your Age" happened, and long story short, I ship those two now. :3**

 **But I also still ship Ferb with various OCs, including Danni.**

 **You know that one character of a show that seems to be compatible to everyone, and is pretty much the guy you ship with your OCs or every girl or guy he/she interacts with? Ferb is pretty much that character for the PnF universe (as well as Perry, but you guys know how little I care for him). He's the shipping food for this fandom, I kid you not, and anyone who denies it has only JUST joined this group and will soon learn the TRUTH OF THE FERBINESS.**

 **As a result of this factor, Danni was created. Honestly, I made her based off of Applejack from "My Little Pony", personality, dialect, and all; except she's a human who lives with BOTH of her grandparents, her parents are alive but are working in another town, she has three siblings, and her pet is a tiny jackass goat.**

 **Back then, I didn't make her all too…interesting. That's one of the reasons why I didn't really use her all that much; all she was was a friend of Isabella's, and Ferb's love interest. Very generic. Heck, I don't even think I made her all too interesting in THIS fic. But as time went on, I've managed to give her more of a personality, but I never really have shown off that personality because I haven't gotten the time to let her shine. Her only main appearances was in "Ferb's Goodbye", and we all know how long it's taking for** _ **that**_ **story to work out…-_-;**

 **In the end, I always pictured Danni's feelings for Ferb to be…one-sided. At least if she were canon. I like the two as a couple, don't get me wrong, but I don't mind that they're platonic either; I mean, I made it like that for the most part, lol.**

 **Anyways, happy Valentine's Day! Remember: love isn't just for romance. Love means you show how much you care for people, how much you're willing to help them through things and such. Remember that, folks. ;)**

 **Read, review, follow, fave, and have a GREAT VALENTINE'S DAY!**

 **God bless you,**

 **GTS**


End file.
